Fire Emblem Awakening - The Wanderer (Chronicles of Fayt 5)
by Red Dog Krim
Summary: ***HIATUS*** A young man wakes to find himself alone at night in a field... with memory loss. What's to become of him, and why does he hear voices? Who is he? What was he doing before he woke up? So many questions that need to be answered! (-*-) What trouble could this single boy have brought with him and will it affect Robin, Chrom, and the other shepherds in a good or bad way?
1. Prologue

**AN 1: ** Hello my merry readers... and non merry readers as well. I present to you a tale of mystery, adventure... and one though different you know quite well. Will the addition of another person change the Fate that was to come? And does he bring more trouble with him than the Shepherd can handle?

Usually, I put an emphasis on length... my chapters in other stories I try to keep over 2000 words (one of them 4-6K eeesh). This one I'm planning on being laid back. When I feel things are finished with the thought I have I'll post it... a day later after it's sunk in and I can review it with a more critical eye. So the chapters will come sporadically in both time and length. Since it's just starting and I'm rather excited about the story you could get another chapter tomorrow... maybe.

Space…

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Fire Emblem… I don't like Sumia she's just... ehh…

Space…

**_Reviewers: _Please note that I am open to ANY FORM of review! Criticism is highly appreciated. Cookies and cake are… accepted. **

Space…

**_A _****_special thanks to anyone who reviews, favorites, or follows. Seeing those numbers go up and hearing your opinions always makes me want to keep writing!_**

Space...

Space...

**THE PROLOGUE**

**The Wanderer Awakens**

Space...

Darkness enveloped everything like a cold, yet strangely comfortable blanket. Voices of many people both male and female, young and old, lacking and full of emotion. Many of them said the same thing over and over again… Fate… no there was a strange twist to the word… Fayt perhaps? As the deep blue eyes opened slowly the wide expanse of starry sky peered down at him from above. On both sides of his vision was the swaying form of dark green grass. It was night time… but where was he? He had to sit up… but as he moved to do so the world swirled around him and the sky became some odd… swirling ball of light and dark. His head slammed back down into the ground, and for the first time he realized it hurt like hell!

Stands of snow white hair had fallen into his line of sight, so his right hand moved gingerly to push it back up… an odd reflex. When he was done he stared at the hand… or rather at the wrist. There was a bangle attached to it with small empty round sockets. The feeling it gave him was… warmth, but he didn't know the reason… actually… now that he thought about it he didn't really know… anything.

Again the word Fayt echoed through his mind repeatedly by the multitude of voices until it felt like his head was going to split. "SHUT UP!" he screamed into the expanse of night… and the voices went silent. His face elicited a wince as the headache got a surge from the sudden exertion of screaming. Slowly the bangled right hand moved back and touched the sorest part of his apparently damaged head. He thought apparently… because there was a sticky wet substance that his mind shouted was blood. Perhaps that was a form of panic?

He had to put together as much as he already knew. So… the best way… List it. Night time, head injury… with blood, amnesia… aside from the word Fayt… was that it? He supposed it was… wait was he a he? The left hand moved and checked… yes… a male. Good… so he did know a few things. Unfortunately he knew he was going to have to move or he would be… what would he be? Perhaps dead if the head injury was bad enough.

Slowly… VERY slowly he used both left and right arm and hands to push himself up. The whole time his head was screaming at him to lay back down and not disturb it for a while. He would hit it and mentally tell it to shut its whining if that wouldn't merely hurt more. His right hand once again moved up to his head as he proceeded very wobbly to his feet. He had to at least get his bearings. If nothing else it may help him remember something other than that one word.

He had apparently been laying in an open field with… more field everywhere he looked. A single tree stood near a length of what could only be considered a dirt road nearby. Funny thing about amnesia huh… how did he know what a tree was… or a rock… or a road. Looking down he was wearing a long sleeved and long white coat that fell to his lower calf's. Black… pants of some cloth he couldn't make out and a black shirt with a white emblem embossed on it. At his waist hung two swords of completely different make, and the kicker… he was covered in blood. Not his own apparently. If he'd bled that much he would be dead… again how did he know that?

The clean left hand moved up to his face and rubbed at his aching temples. It was one of those headaches that hurt so bad his EYES hurt. Should he start walking? Should he just lay back down and hope some kindly stranger and his friends came along to help him? How often did that last one even happen? No… he had to move in one direction or the other on that road. So… go… his feet didn't move. Mentally his mind was telling them to go, but… perhaps there was some sort of kink in his… whatever that link was… neural?

Finally after a few moments of merely standing there his body moved toward that first step. When his right foot came down it crumpled beneath him and he crashed to his knees. "You alright Fayt?" A young male voice from his left. He glanced only to see air.

"Fayt you look injured need some help?" Another Male one... older this time from behind him drew his blue eyed gaze.

"Oh my God Fayt! You're hurt!" This one a female from the front. His frantic eyes jumped to the location and he swallowed when he noticed no one was there. He was going crazy… or had he already been crazy before the amnesia thing? Both hands reached up and clutched at his head that was screaming in pain as the word Fayt echoed through his mind by a multitude of voices once more. Was that... his name? Horrible name… Completely horrible.

Best to stay here… if he moved too much then things could only get worse. He might be overwhelmed by voices. Another look around brought his gaze to the single roadside tree. It was in full bloom… spring or early summer probably. Why the hell that mattered he didn't know, but Fayt slowly made his way to his feet once more. If he was going to wait around then it was best if he did it under a tree like that one lest when the day came he be caught under the possible blazing hot sun.

Step one… two… three. His feet carried him slowly and shakily to the underside of the tree where he promptly collapsed with his back sliding down the trunk until his butt touched the ground. What the hell was going on here? His head screamed out in pain and he did his best to shrug that off as he realized he was tired… how could he be so tired? Was this death? Had he bled that much? Had moving done something to his already fragile skull? No… he was just going to sleep for a bit… yeah… sleep.

His eyelids fluttered open then closed many times before finally settling into place closed as he drifted off into the welcome expanse of darkness.

Space...

Space...

**AN 2:** Well that's it. On a side note... the character isn't the Avatar Robin. He's someone else. Hope you enjoyed it.


	2. Chapter One

**AN 1: **Hello again any and all. You'll see the two AN's in every chapter and their length will vary. Well… the second one's more like small commentary on the chapter. Either way, thanks for the review Fluffy… heh, fluffy. Like 'Hey! It's Fluffy!'… Anyways back to the topic at hand.

Try not to expect chapters at this pace. I don't want to overwhelm myself again and lose all interest in writing fanfiction. This length seems fine to me, so expect lots of shorter chapters that don't exactly cover a whole lot of content. Originally this was supposed to include the camping scene, but I changed my mind… I'm prone to flights of fancy. Or fancy flights whatever.

Space…

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Fire Emblem… I DO own a nifty blue 3DS though. Funny how that's what brought me here.

Space…

_Reviewers: _**Please note that I am open to ANY FORM of review! Criticism is highly appreciated. Cookies and cake are… accepted. **

Space…

_A special thanks to anyone who reviews, favorites, or follows. Seeing those numbers go up and hearing your opinions always makes me want to keep writing!_

Space...

Space...

**Chapter One**

**The Wanderer Learns how a Sack Feels**

Space…

The first thing Fayt became aware of was the constant steady rhythm of bounce, bounce, bounce, bounce. Second was the pain in his stomach and back. Apparently he'd been slung over… something. Before he realized what was happening a light groan escaped his lips which caused the… whatever it was with long legs to stop… horse?

After a loud 'chink' of something hitting the ground he felt his body moving of someone else's accord. The accord being that of the apparently strong hands that had grabbed his waist and pulled him off the horse. As his feet which he realized were covered in knee high black turn down boots touched the ground his head spun. Funny… had he been wearing boots last night? He couldn't remember. His wobbly groggy blue eyed gaze shifted from one person in the small group to the next.

First the strong handed man who had probably been riding the horse… brown hair, metal armor… shiny. Second, young girl, blonde hair… funny looking. Third was a male with black hair and a long black hooded coat. His eyes squinted… but as he did his head spun again and the metal man had to brace him from falling backwards.

"Easy there," Came the voice of the last man. Blue hair, white cape, black clothes… fancy sword.

"Who-ere am I?" Fayt questioned the man… or group… or horse. His mind was rather muddled. The bangled right hand moved up to touch the back of his head… the injury was gone.

"You're on the road between Southtown and Ylisstol, we found you under a tree and healed you. Are you alright? Do you know how you got that injury?" The blue haired man queried.

"The What?" Fayt asked as his mind finally started to clear of the odd fog that had been settled over it.

"Your head injury." The man from behind him stated rather sternly.

"What head injury?" He questioned back as his right hand fell from the spot that had been hurt last nig… oh that head injury. "Ohh, that. I'm fine." He stated to the three before him… and the horse was probably listening too.

"Do you know how you 'received' the head injury?" The black coated figure asked this time.

"No… I… woke up in the field last night… the stars were rather pretty, now that I think about it. They were swirling around a lot." Fayt stated as he made a circular motion with his hand and pointer finger. "Who are you people?" He finished with a puzzled look on his face.

"Milord this isn't getting us very far. Perhaps we should continue on. The boy is clearly doing better than when we found him." His shiny brace spoke.

"I will not simply abandon an injured and confused person alone here with those supposed bandits running about." The blue man stated.

"This man may BE one of those bandits Milord, he is covered in a lot of blood and we found no bodies near hi…" the voice of shiny man came from above and behind him still. The bracing hands on either of his shoulders were rather… large.

"Fredrick, enough," the blue haired guy stated with a slash of his hand.

"Yes… Milord," the man helping hold him up replied rather grudgingly.

"I am Chrom, this is Lissa, Robin, and the man helping you stand is Fredrick." The man who named himself as Chrom stated. Well at least he now knew the names of his abductors. The man seemed to pause after the introduction; his hand reached up and stroked at his chin before speaking again. "What can you tell us about how you ended up in that field?"

"I'm… not really sure actually." Fayt said as his head cocked to the side a bit. A few stray strands of snowy hair fell into his eyes and he brushed it out as he continued to speak. "I remember waking up to the swirling stars… and there were those invisible people's voices asking if I was alright." He nodded to himself… "I decided I should rest under the tree for the night rather than out in the open… then I woke up on a horse… also my back hurts a bit from that." He spoke as his facial expressions changed from one fragment of a thought to the next.

"I… I see." Chrom said as he stared down at him.

"It is possible that he has amnesia milord." The shiny man behind him stated.

Chrom blue head's gaze moved from staring at Fayt's face to looking behind him. "So you believe him, but not Robin?"

The shining man glanced at the person named Robin as Fayt did over. He wasn't the only one with Amnesia? "Due to his head injury it is simply more possible than the tactician's tale of knowing your name, but not his own."

Fayt decided to but in here. "Wait… so why do you call him Robin if he doesn't know his name?"

"He remembered his name." Lissa piped in apparently rather anxious to join the conversation in some way. Why was there a slit in the side of her dress?

"Huh?" Fayt questioned in confusion and scratched at his head.

"Either way, we'll have to have you accompany us to Ylisstol like Robin until we can sort things out." Chrom said and smiled while offering his hand. "Welcome Fayt, and sorry we took your swords."

"My what's?" The snow haired boy asked as he looked down at his waist to find a few things lacking from the night before. He hadn't even noticed the change… perhaps it was for the best though. They would have fallen out of the scabbards on his bumpy sack on a horse ride from earlier.

"Are you alright to walk on your own?" The one named Robin questioned.

"I've been standing fine since a while ago haven't I?" Fayt interjected then remembered the hands on his shoulders. "Ohh… Right. Umm, probably?"

Space...

Space...

**AN 2:** I'm leaving Robin as much up to your imagination as possible. This will let you think of him as your Robin… assuming you chose the male Robin. His future spouse… is a mystery. *insert creepy ghost sounds*

Double amnesia… what could go wrong there?


	3. Chapter Two

**AN 1: **Hmm, one per day fun times… Hope you're all enjoying this. After all, you ARE reading it more than once if you're on chapter two. If I go out of character someone please prod me or… slap me... or something and tell me what I'm doing wrong. Good lord there are a lot of characters in this game. Should be… interesting.

I really need to finish this game... I keep going to read through other stories, so I read the synopsis... and they contain spoilers. I try to stop my wandering eyes as fast as possible, but I believe it may already be too late. My imagination is rather good... so I may be able to fool myself intot hinking it said something else!

Space…

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Fire Emblem… At least… not that I know of…

Space…

_Reviewers: _**Please note that I am open to ANY FORM of review! Criticism is highly appreciated. Cookies and cake are… accepted. **

Space…

_A special thanks to anyone who reviews, favorites, or follows. Seeing those numbers go up and hearing your opinions always makes me want to keep writing!_

Space...

Space...

**Chapter Two**

**The Wanderer Learns of Bears and Boots**

Space...

Fayt sat a little off from the campfire staring at the flickering flames while Lissa and Robin conversed about a recent fight in some village. His four abductors had spoken of it on many occasions earlier in the day as well. Apparently, bandits of some odd kind had attacked a local village and the four of them just happened to be in the area. Did things like that happen often? From what his memory told him, Shepherds guarded sheep they didn't kill bandits. Then again… his memory wasn't what it used to be, probably.

"yt," a noise reached his ears but he ignored it in favor of thoughts… until it came again. "Fayt, you in there?" The voice of Lissa who was… now standing over him with her body cocked to the side leaning down. Why was she standing at such an odd angle? Wasn't that painful?

"Huh?" He asked… or stated to the girl. What did she want? When did she get all the way over here?

"I asked, why don't you come sit closer to the campfire with Robin and I? It can't be much fun over here all by yourself." The girl stated as she stood upright and offered her hand.

"I'm fine here," Fayt said with a smile and a nod as he remained sitting.

"No no no, I insist." The girl said again while shaking her hand before him a little. He supposed he really didn't have much of a choice in the matter. The girl DID string three no's together. He knew someone like that and they… wait… did he know someone like that?

Fayt's gaze drifted away as his brow furrowed in thought. He had almost remembered something just then but it slipped away. His hand interlocked with Lissa's and she helped him to his feet then all but drug him over to the fire and company of the strange young man with black hair.

He was reminded once more on the way over of a fact he'd noted early on after his horse-sack awakening. His clothes were about a size or two too big. The boots fit loose around his legs and feet. The hooded long coat which should perhaps have fallen to his lower calf, rather, almost touched the ground. The shirt he assumed was supposed to fit the chainmail he wore below it, but even that hung slightly loose. Not to mention the sleeves were too long and kept enveloping his hands. The pants at least tucked into the tall boots so they didn't drag, but his belt had to be readjusted two notches… because his pants continued to slip as he walked.

Luckily no one had mentioned anything… aside from the blood that he still had in large and small quantities across his clothing. They had questioned him on that more than once. Apparently the fact he didn't remember anything before the events of last night didn't fall into place in their minds. Well that or they though repeatedly asking the same question over and over again would help him remember something. No luck on that front so far.

"See it's much nicer over here," Lissa stated as she re-took her seat next to the fire. It was warming, but it wasn't like the night was actually cold. The fire and reserve wood had actually been gathered for the food which Chrom and Fredrick had yet to return with.

"I suppose," Fayt replied as he sat then crossed his legs on the ground. It actually wasn't, where he'd been at the tree he had a back rest. Now he had to hunch slightly and after a while it would probably be a nuisance.

"So, did you remember anything in that daze you were in?" The girl continued. She was rather persistent with her questions… or perhaps naturally chatty was a more apt description.

"If he is anything like me, then simply trying to think about it won't get him very far." Robin chimed in after.

"You already remembered your name though," Lissa pointed out to which Fayt was going to respond, but Robin beat him to it.

"As has he Lissa," the black haired youth spoke. He supposed he should try to put ages to them… Lissa was… maybe fifteen or sixteen. Robin was harder to place, though if he had to say… seventy to nineteen. He just had one of those faces… then again, what did Fayt know? Not much what with the amnesia and all.

"Well, not all cases of Amnesia are the same right?" The girl said with a nod of her head.

"Hmmm, I suppose you may be correct." Robin stated as he chewed lightly on his lower lip and stared into the fire.

"Umm," Fayt began before the sound of crashing twigs and leaves from nearby cut him off. Robin immediately reached for the spell tomb which had been sitting next to him.

"I'm perfectly capable of handling this Milord, you do not have to strain yourself." The voice of the metal man reached the small clearing from the direction of all the crashing.

"I still, *grunt* think I should be helping with it." The voice of Chrom this time. That's good… he was really hungry. There really was no telling when he'd last eaten anythi… was that a bear?

***Transition*Transition*Transition***

"Mmm… it's been too long since I last had bear meat. Delicious! … What's wrong, Lissa? Dig In." Chrom stated from his position on the opposite side of the fire from Robin and Fayt. In his hand, and on a skewer was a hefty much eaten chunk of bear meat… a rump roast section if Fayt guessed correctly. As the siblings carried on he stared down at the slab he'd been given. While the shiny man had done the cooking… err roasting, he had yet to touch his helping.

"Right Robin? Right Fayt?" Lissa spoke to him and the… umm, Robin was going a bit hard and heavy on the bear meat. Was it really that good?

A sigh passed Lissa's lips at the Spectacle Robin was putting on just next to him. Err… perhaps he should offer some of his own… or go get more before the black haired tactician went too far and bit something he shouldn't. "I suppose a person would enjoy just about anything after not eating for days." The girl stated and Fayt looked back at the meat on his own skewer with skepticism. It smelled a bit… odd. Wouldn't something like this give him really bad breath? "Wait look, Fayt hasn't touched his portion yet!" The girl chimed in victory.

"You really should eat as well Fayt. There's no telling when you last had a decent meal and we wouldn't want you falling out on us tomorrow on the road." Chrom stated then took another bite out of his roasted bear rump. "And besides, Meat is meat."

"Since when does meat smell like old boots? No… wait, I take that back. Boots smell better than this!" The girl exclaimed and finally placed the piece of hers on the ground. It wasn't like the dirt was going to affect it much with her not eating it.

"Every Experience-," Mr. Shiny started in and Fayt turned them out. The group did seem to talk quite a bit amongst themselves. If he stayed with them long enough, Fayt wondered if he would be like that too.

With one final whiff of the meat Fayt took the proverbial dive and gnawed a piece off. Gnawed was the best word, because you didn't simply BITE a chunk of the tough meat from its attachment to the rest. The first thing that happened… was he coughed wildly. That was… really strong. The taste actually wasn't that bad… just REALLY strong.

"See, it's good Lissa," Chrom said as Fayt took a second bite without the coughing fit. Apparently the first one had drawn the attention of the others… aside from Robin who was still scarfing his dow… no he was on a second piece now.

With another look at what lay before her Lissa's face crinkled. "Yeah right! I'm not touching mine until Fredrick eats his!"

"Ahahaha, well… Like I said I had a rather large lunch." The shiny man started, but Fayt found himself tuning them out again as he took more bites from the bear meat. It was rather good after a few of them… actually it was really good, and that probably wasn't the hunger talking… probably.

Space...

Space...

**AN 2:** I think the real question here is… who leaves their sister in the hands of two unknown males that could or could not be bad guys in order to go hunting?

There will be an actual description of what he's wearing later. Until then it's minor observations for you. The long coat's actually segmented into four below his waist. One cut in the back along his spine, and one directly down each side… again after it passes his waist.

Uggh, I need to put in some cliffhangers!


	4. Chapter Three

**AN 1: **Soooo… why didn't any of you all tell me I left my notes in the last chapter?** *anger* *throws things* *flips a table*. **

No, it's fine I don't want any reviews *walks away sulking*.

Space…

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Fire Emblem… well… that's what people tell me anyways. But what do they know?

Space…

_Reviewers: _**Please note that I am open to ANY FORM of review! Criticism is highly appreciated. Cookies and cake are… accepted. **

Space…

_A special thanks to anyone who reviews, favorites, or follows. Seeing those numbers go up and hearing your opinions always makes me want to keep writing!_

Space...

Space...

**Chapter Three**

**The Wanderer Meets a Horror**

Space...

Fayt's eyes opened slowly to the night world around him. Heavy canopy hung low over his head as he gazed up from his sitting position. He glanced around to see that… the fire was gone, as were Chrom, Lissa, Robin, and… umm… that metal guy. Had they left him? Had they too been some form of apparition? Had that whole previous day been much like those concerned voices he'd heard, just more of his mind playing tricks?

Slowly Fayt moved to his feet dusted himself off as much as possible and looked around. He had NO idea where he was now. Tree's were everywhere, and since he'd no idea how he made it to this location walking till he found a road was his only real option. That could… take a while. There was also the 'follow a stream until you found a town' route. Not that he… knew how he knew of such a route. Fayt wished for once his memory would just pick a way it wanted to go. Either remember or simply remain in the dark. This half assed remembrance was worse than the extreme's.

While he was dusting himself off Fayt took note of the swords at his waist… err, when had he retrieved those? A light sigh escaped his lips as he played the 'spin around and pick a direction' game. It wasn't like he really had a better way of deciding on the path he would take now.

His feet carried him for roughly half an hour in a direction that had taken him between a mangled triple sprouted tree. The lack of traveling companions that talked incessantly was… rather noticeable. He was feeling a bit more lonely than he had the previous day when he woke up.

Without warning he was thrown to the ground and the serene peaceful forest around him erupted into chaos. The trees shook violently almost as if they were being hit with gale force winds. Just as he managed to get to his feet the sky was lit up with flames as a large part of the earth was thrown into the air and liquid fire followed in its wake. _Holy Hell!_ Passed through his mind as he turned and started to run in the exact opposite direction that the flaming balls of death were coming from. Too little too late, one crashed nearby hurling him a few feet into the air and about ten feet in the other direction. His back slammed painfully into a tree knocking the wind from his lungs.

His right hand clenched at the shirt on his chest as if that would help while he gasped in vain trying to refill his oxygen deprived lungs. As he made strangled sounds in a vain attempt to get soem air on the ground the tree above him shook violently from another crash nearby dropping numerous twigs and other things on top of him.

FINALLY his lungs sucked in some air, he pushed himself back to a crouch and then took off in a sprint. He had to get away from there! He had to run as fast as his feet would carry him! "Crap crap crap crap CRAP!" He said progressively louder as another ball of fiery death landed nearby and hell fell off the face of a small apparently newly made cliff.

His face collided with the ground and he skidded a few feet until he came to a stop. "Ouch." Was the first word to leave his mouth as he turned over onto his back to stare up at the burning sky. The balls of fiery death seemed to be over. Perhaps he was finally out of that waking nightmare.

Or… not, "what the heck is…?" He started to ask as his eyes focused on a nearby large glowing rune circle that had appeared in the sky.

Something fell out of the gaping wound in the sky followed by another. An overpowering sense of curiosity took hold of him. He'd just been running for his life from some sort of flaming nightmare, but now he was walking to investigate a glowing sky gate and the things it dropped to the ground. How horribly stupid was this course of action?

As he walked closer and closer another thing fell from the gate… no, that was a person! Fayt's pace moved up into a jog as he tried to get closer. A female scream echoed through the tree's to reach his ears. _What was that? _He asked himself as he tried to increase his pace again. Alas it was not to be. He was corned by some… What the hell were those things?

They looked human, but from what little moonlight made it through the trees he could see stitches, red eyes, and skin the color of ash. One mostly dressed and buff one wielded an axe; while the other in a long red torn, and ragged coat held a sword. "GRAUUUGRAAAHHH!" The axe man shouted into the air as it charged him. A quaking hand reached down and hastily pulled one of the swords from his waist.

It was barely up in time to catch the first hammering blow from the human like… thing. As he was pushed back into a tree by the force behind the swing the thing screamed again spitting dust and some purple haze into his face. Fayt coughed wildly while his foot moved up and kicked the creature back away from him.

The swordsman was there immediately and as the rusted blade moved towards his head Fayt ducked under it spun close and slashed the thing across the stomach. _Good that should…_ he stopped as the thing turned to face him and cried out in much the same way as his companion. With a sickening crunching spin that no human body could muster the thing turned and charged at him followed closely by the axe wielding one. "uhhh… Nope," Fayt shook his head and said as he turned then ran away.

They weren't getting any farther away… actually after about a solid minute Fayt noticed that they were in fact getting closer. "Shit!" He said as he pulled the second sword from its sheath, circled quickly around a tree, and slammed body shoulder first into the axeman. As that one fell to the ground he back peddled away from the first swing of the swordsman then parried a second swing spun and cut into the things neck with his first blade then severed its head with the second.

Panting he watched in horror and amazement as it turned to that same fog from before and vanished like it had never been. By that time its ally unfazed as would be expected was swinging the axe down at him. Fayt having been caught in a daze like an idiot barely had time to block the full downward strike with both blades. The power behind the blow forced him to his knees as he struggled to keep the axe up and away from him.

A shining blade sprouted from the creature's mouth and it slowly followed its ally into whatever they called an afterlife. "What *pant* the… *pant* the hell was that *pant*?" Fayt asked the air until his gaze fell to the person holding the sprouts-from-mouth sword. "Who-?" Fayt began to ask, but was overridden.

"You're!" the masked figure stated before he managed to silence himself. Fayt was puzzled for but a moment, then his eyes lit up.

"Do you know me? Do you know who I am?" He inquired hopefully as he painfully forced his way to his feet. He could get some answers! He could find out who he was!

"Tchh," The figure said then back peddled quickly into the darkness from which he had come.

"Wait! Come back!" Fayt cried out took a step forward then fell back to his knees. Damn it he was suddenly too exhausted. His body refused to follow the commands he was giving it. _Get up! Damn it get up!_ He shouted at himself. It was a clue! Someone knew who he was! He had to follow him!

Space...

Space...

**AN 2:** Yes! A cliffhanger AND I left the notes out this time! Everybody wins… except Fayt.


	5. Chapter Four

**AN 1: Well, now that I let that cliffhanger stew for a day. Here's an update. **

Space…

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Fire Emblem… If I did… there would be Kitsune.

Space…

_Reviewers: _**Please note that I am open to ANY FORM of review! Criticism is highly appreciated. Cookies and cake are… accepted. **

Space…

_A special thanks to anyone who reviews, favorites, or follows. Seeing those numbers go up and hearing your opinions always makes me want to keep writing!_

Space...

Space...

**Chapter Four**

**The Wanderer is Suspicious**

Space...

It had taken Fayt a few minutes to get to his feet. Ok… more than a few. The boy with the sprouts-from-mouth sword was probably long gone by the time the snow haired amnesiac started stumbling after him. The sky was still alight with a distinct orange glow, but luckily it didn't seem to be headed his way… yet.

One thing he hadn't noticed during the fear induced panic was just how hard it was to actually breathe. As a cough escaped his lips he glanced back towards the fire that seemed to be trying to engulf the sky. Smoke… was what his mind told him. Perhaps he'd inhaled too much, or that strange purple fog was wreaking more harm internally than he knew.

As Fayt walked… or rather stumbled through the woods he had to hope he was moving in the right direction. That masked boy knew who he was, and he had to catch up. A glance down told him that his feet were barely keeping him standing let alone carrying him at an acceptably quick pace. Somewhere in the back of his mind a war was raging, one side screamed that the boy was just up ahead, while the other shouted back that he was long long gone. Who in their right mind stuck around when ash skinned smoke people ran around trying to kill you?

"Milord we should be on our way, lest more of them show up." The voice of the shiny man stated from off to his right. It was Chrom and the others! His feet, with a renewed sense of vigor carried him hastily in their direction.

"We still have not located Fayt!" Chrom's voice this time.

"He may very well be the cause of these strange happenings. He disappeared from camp not long before everything went to hell." The voice of Robin. Really? One amnesiac was doubting the other?

Fayt's feet stopped just behind a pair of tree's as he watched the quad speak about his possible involvement in the nightmare that had just so recently unfolded. Was he really such a suspicious person? Finding amnesiac people covered in blood with head injuries in the middle of nowhere's road could happen anytime! ... he thought.

"You don't need us Fayt, you shouldn't be here anyways!" A female voice from his left.

"You have a different purpose for being here?" A second voice of a young boy questioned from his right. "Could you explain?"

No! The voices were back… his hands reached up to his head as searing pain sent him to his knees with a thud. Pressing tightly against his temples didn't work as more voices joined the two which continued to talk… then shout until a hand touched lightly down on his shoulder pulling him out of the cacoughany. Panting… had he been breathing hard?

Wild eyes glanced up to see the concerned face of Lissa staring down at him with Fredrick, Robin, and Chrom just behind her. "Fayt, we were looking for you."

"Doubt you? I can't believe a word that comes from your mouth! You've lied to us from the beginning!" A final pained and also unfamiliar voice said from behind him. Not caring what the others through he whirled around hoping to catch a glimpse of this person… he HAD to. Something inside his chest tore at his heart just hearing it.

"Fayt?" Lissa asked with more concern.

"You… didn't hear that?" He asked the four as he turned back to face them. "That voice…"

"Milord-," Fredrick began, but Chrom apparently saw it coming and held out his hand to silence the man.

"No one heard anything Fayt. What happened, where have you been?" Chrom questioned.

"I was…" Fayt began, then looked around confused. When he finally looked up they were watching him and waiting expectantly. "I woke up in the middle of the woods. I thought you'd all left me behind after I fell asleep. So… I started walking when the ground shook violently… and then there was fire and falling rocks everywhere. I ran, but then these… creatures attacked me. I'd have died if that masked boy hadn't come out of nowhere and killed the last one." He said while trying to tell his story with hand gestures added in.

"We met him too. His name was Marth." Robin spoke.

"So you're the one they call Fayt. Thank You for your help earlier." A whisper in the back of his mind echoed lightly behind Robin's words. Fayt tried his best to ignore it… were these voices to persist? Was this some side effect of the head injury? Or had he simply been / gone crazy?

Wait! They had met him! "Where? When?" Fayt asked as he forced himself onto his feet. His eyes pleading for answers.

"What?" Lissa asked as she quickly backed up.

"The boy… Marth. He knows who I am!" Fayt said as he pointed in more than one direction. "Which way did he go off in?"

"The boy headed north, as our way takes us. I have little doubt we will meet him again." Fredrick stated as he stepped forward. "Milord, you trust far too easily. At least let us take precautions." The man stated.

What? Precautions? Chrom and Fayt's blue eyes met and the man stared at him…. it was a bit eerie. "His eyes do not show hints of malice Fredrick, only confusion. However, if it will put you at ease, then you may watch him closely from here on. Sorry Fayt I hope you understand the reason for our caution."

"Heheheh," Fayt laughed weakly. "After what I just saw… I'm actually a bit wary of you four." It was true… he didn't know a darn thing about these people. While they could stand on their side suspecting him; he held every intention of doing the same to them. He'd woken up alone in the forest after falling asleep near a campfire with them. For all he knew they had moved him somewhere and this was all some elaborate vindictive game.

"Fair enough." Chrom said with a nod. "We are still headed for the capital, and after what just happened I fear we should make much haste."

"After what we just went through I don't think anyone could manage to get to sleep anyways." Robin spoke softly.

"Lord Chrom!" An unfamiliar voice echoed into the clearing causing Fayt to jump and reach for one of his swords. Either he was hearing things, or the four were about to become more.

A red rider rode up followed not long after by a lone archer. The woman… apparently the one who called out just moments before spoke once more. "We could not find…" The woman trailed off. "That must be him then." The woman said with a nod.

Space...

Space...

**AN 2:** That is all for this time.


	6. Chapter Five

**AN 1: **Uggh, I hate copying any of the stated text… but some scenes require it. At least I can put in character actions and with the addition of Fayt a few extra phrases. The chapter became longer than I had intended… I was originally going to split it in half… you can probably guess the spot.

Space…

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Fire Emblem… Squirrels…

Space…

_Reviewers:_ **Please note that I am open to ANY FORM of review! Criticism is highly appreciated. Cookies and cake are… accepted. **

Space…

_A special thanks to anyone who reviews, favorites, or follows. Seeing those numbers go up and hearing your opinions always makes me want to keep writing!_

Space...

Space...

**Chapter Five**

**The Wanderer Get's Closer to the Headsman**

Space...

The rest of their trip was uncomfortable for Fayt. Fredrick had taken his swords from him once again. He, unlike Robin, had not assisted them in the last two battles. As such he lacked the same degree of trust that apparently the raven haired youth had acquired. It also made him feel like a prisoner more and more, Fredrick's near constant gaze laid on his back the rest of the trip.

The addition of two more people made him feel that much more segmented from the group as well; though Robin had already made rather fast friends with the Horse-lady and Archer. Every once in a while he caught the archer glancing his way ponderously as well. It would be best to avoid a man of such great… err, theatrics?

So yes, all in all, his day could have been much better. Creepy stares, segmented from the group, and weaponless in a fields of possible enemies. Ohh, right, how could he forget, 'recently attacked by purple smoke people'! At least the day was pleasant, the temperature was almost just right, though he had taken off the white bloodstained coat in favor of the all black long sleeved shirt. What kind of idiot wore all black anyways? Perhaps he truly HAD been crazy in his previous… mind.

"There is Ylisstol just ahead." Chrom said and pointed more to he and Robin than the rest of the group. If the conversations he'd been hearing weren't some elaborate trick to confuse him, then the rest of the group was from Ylisse… aside from Virion who had failed to mention his background. Instead he simply flowered his speech when speaking of how great and wondrous a land Ylisse was.

Naturally, though Fayt's feet were tired, being in sight of the capital made the entire group hurry. Well, Fayt was FORCED to matched their pace; lest he get a lance in the back courtesy of Mr. Shiny.

After reaching the city's interior he felt like he was going to fall down. Where did these guys get all the energy and drive that pushed them forwards anyways? "So this is Ylisstol, Capital of Ylisse… I've never seen so many people!"

Funny… how would Robin know what he had and had not seen? Perhaps his phrasing should be more like Fayt's own; with the additive of 'as far as I can remember'. "It appears the capital was spared the Chaos we encountered, thank the Gods. I see no evidence of the great quake. It must have been limited to the forest." Fredrick said over the din of the milling people around them.

How the hell could a quake that put off that kind of force be limited to anything? No, really, how could a quake that threw huge segments of earth and molten fire into the air be 'limited'? Wait… he forgot the flying flaming rocks that had thrown him into a tree. There were also more than just a few of those.

With a sigh he blanked out the rest of the conversation. He was growing increasingly good at that. The company of Shepherds were a very chatty bunch of people. It was rare for him to get a word in edgewise. Well… that and he rarely found the desire to talk… what with being a prisoner and all.

Though the group was rather close, someone still managed to bump into his shoulder staggering him. "Hey!" He said as the cloaked figure sprinted off and away from him. "What the hell was that?" He whispered to no one in particular. With the noise of the crowd around them he hadn't expected the others in the group to hear him. However, the one named Sully had apparently been watching.

"You should have walloped him a good one." She said and he turned back to face her.

"You… think so?" He questioned as he glanced back in the direction the figure had run off in.

"Would have taught him to watch where he's going!" She said with a definitive nod.

"I'll… keep that in mind, for next time." Fayt replied.

The rest of the event was un…eventful for him. Or rather, it was until they came to the castle. "Err… why are we here?" Fayt asked as they approached the gates.

"We're here to meet the Exalt." Fredrick replied.

"We were talking about meeting sister earlier." Lissa finished.

"Ohh, right I… Wait, what!?" Fayt asked as he took a step back. "I uhh… don't feel so good, and my clothes aren't…-"

"Come on Fayt!" Lissa said, grabbed his arm, and basically drug him along with them. Fredrick was watching him VERY closely. It wasn't like he could just say 'nope I don wanna meet with the Exalt'... then rip his arm away from Lissa and run for his life… the heavily armored lanceman had a horse. It would be a short flight for freedom.

With a visible sigh he relented himself to being pulled along like some form of puppy on a leash by the young… Royal. Ohh creator, what was he going to do now? If the small group wasn't bad enough, now he was walking into a CASTLE in tow of the Princess of a country. His stomach turned a bit, but he forced himself not to let panic seize his whole body… or take more control of his gut. Best not to let the so recently ingested bear loose in the castle.

Frankly speaking, of all the times he wished Fredrick's supposed better judgment would kick in, now was one of them. However, the farther into the castle they got, the more and more likely it seemed he was going to be meeting the Exalt. Why couldn't he have split off with Sully and Virion? He would much rather have dealt with the brutish woman, and the overtly embellished speaker.

A small swallow was all he was allowed as Lissa dropped his arm and they entered the main hall of the Palace… Castle… whatever. By then there were far too many guards to have to run by, not to mention, due to panic he hadn't been paying close enough attention to the way they had come. So chances are he'd merely get lost on the way out, seem like more of a bad guy, and be tossed out of the highest window of the castle down to a grisly splattering death.

"Chrom! Lissa! Welcome Home. Ohh, and good day, Fredrick." A woman blonde and finely dressed woman spoke. "How Fared you all?"

Chrom spoke up next. "Well-we shouldn't have any bandit problems for a while." The blue haired… prince stated. Suddenly Fayt was glad to have removed the white long coat. It probably wouldn't be a good thing to appear here dressed in a blood stain covered… anything. Well, aside from his black clothing, which covered the marks rather well.

"Wonderful. And our people?" The Exalt questioned next.

"Safe as they can be Emm, but we still need to watch the borders," Chrom replied. Fayt was wondering if hiding behind the large form of Fredrick would get him out of here any faster. Did he look like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar? "The bandits crossed over from Plegia."

_From where?_ Fayt wondered. "Forgive me Milord; my Pegasus knights should have intercepted them." The woman with a mole stated next.

"No, Philia. Your duty was here, with the Exalt." Chrom replied.

"And besides we had plenty of help." Lissa said turning back to he had Robin… err. Well, perhaps maybe just Robin. He hadn't helped with any bandits, and only managed to barely kill a single purple smoke man.

"Ahh, you speak of your new companions?" The Exalt asked and looked between the two of them. Her gaze landed on him last… probably because he was trying his best to seem inconspicuous… half hiding behind Chrom's tall form wasn't helping… if only he'd managed to get ALL the way before she really looked at him!

"This is Robin," Chrom started while motioning to the raven haired youth. "He fought bravely with us against the brigands. I've decided to make him a Shepherd. And this is…" He stopped and moved out the way fully exposing Fayt to the Exalt (heh, poor phrasing). "This is Fayt, a boy we found wounded on the roadside. He has a certain walk about him, and perhaps the skill with a blade to become one as well." Chrom finished.

He had what now? Perhaps Chrom was imagining things. He could have sworn he'd relayed the exact details of his running away to the prince on their journey here. He must have memory problems… it was the only real way of explaining it. Poor country was doomed with a memory lapsing prince next in line for the throne. They would have to protect the Exalt well.

"It seems that Ylisse owes you a debt of Gratitude Robin." The Exalt said and inclined her head slightly as if saying 'thank you'.

Robin stepped back slightly and grimaced. "Not at all, Milady."

"Forgive me, your grace, but I must speak." Fredrick finally interjected. THE HEADSMAN HIMSELF WAS SPEAKING… Fayt could already feel the proverbial noose around his neck. The man had but to convince the woman of his bad points then it was off to be a spectacle before their people. He could almost taste the rotten produce now. "These two claim to have lost their memory, but it is only that: a claim. We cannot rule out the possibility that they are both Plegian spies."

_Yeah, especially me, right Fredrick?_ Fayt thought as he waited and the noose tightened. "Fredrick!" Chrom stated as his face contorted into a grimace that would give Robin's recent one a run for its money.

"Yet you allowed them into the Castle, Chrom! Do these two truly have your trust?" the Exalt asked as she suppressed… an emotion Fayt was unfamiliar with. Yep… he was dead.

"Robin has risked his life for our people, and though the circumstances surrounding his memory loss are questionable Fayt does not…" Chrom trailed off and sighed. "I trust them both." The man stated with a nod. "They have both had ample opportunity to kill any one of us since we discovered them, and they have not."

"Well then Robin, Fayt. It seems you have earned Chrom's faith, and as such shall have mine as well." Wait… so he wasn't going to die?

"Milady," Robin spoke quietly and inclined his head.

"Thank you!" Fayt said much more loudly as he fought back tears of joy. He wasn't going to be a spectacle for the people! They would have to eat their own rotten produce!

"Thank you Fredrick, for your prudence, as always. Chrom and Lissa are fortunate to have such a tireless guardian. I do hope they remember to mention that from time to time." The Exalt finished.

Ok, let's go, before she changes her mind! "They do occasionally express something akin to gratitude, Your Grace. Philia. I assume you have heard something of the deathly creatures we encountered." The shiny man stated. Ok… so… more awkward standing here then.

"Yes, Milord. They have been sighted all across Ylisse." The mole woman stated.

"Chrom we were about to hold a council. I was hoping you would join us." The Exalt spoke as she turned her gaze from Robin and onto the blue haired prince. _Yes… ignore me please!_

"Of course," was the prince's reply.

"I think that's our cue, Robin, Fayt, let's go! There's a place I want to show you!" The talkative princess said and ran past the both of them with a wave. He would have to thank Lissa for getting him out of there… even if she may be taking him somewhere even worse than here. One slip of the tongue in there and 'YERK' you'd be hanging from a rope or a certain necessary body part would be rolling into a basket.

As they left the large hall Fayt spared a single glance back to note the Exalt and Chrom talking while Fredrick was watching them leave. Even from this distance Fayt took note of the stern look on his face. A weak smile spread his lips as he walked out the door following the princess. He supposed he could run now… though, then he held little doubt the horseman would chase him down and enact the lance through heart strategy.

Space...

Space...

**AN 2:** He really needs to stop blanking out conversations, no? Next chapter will come out Monday, and from hence forth be released only on weekdays! Most likely every Tu&Th or every MWF. Whatever I decide… *waves*


	7. Chapter Six

**AN 1: **THE SHEPHERDS COMPOUND! As previously stated, the chapter length's will fluctuate. This is an example of the shorter end of the stick.

Space…

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Fire Emblem… Mmm…. Bear meat. *sounds of bears mate mauling the author go here*

Space…

_Reviewers: _**Please note that I am open to ANY FORM of review! Criticism is highly appreciated. Cookies and cake are… accepted. **

Space…

_A special thanks to anyone who reviews, favorites, or follows. Seeing those numbers go up and hearing your opinions always makes me want to keep writing!_

Space...

Space...

**Chapter Six**

**The Wanderer is Put in a Pen. **

Space...

Fayt was too tired to go on! Why couldn't Lissa have taken them somewhere nice first! Like… a place with chairs, or soft grass, or really anything other than more walking? The 'home' of the Shepherds was just outside the city a ways. The walk seemed easy enough for Lissa and Robin. Fayt was too prideful to actually say he felt like his feet would fall off if he kept going. Let a girl years younger than him outlast him? No chance in hell.

The place was rather large for a simple operation like this… he supposed. Again, what would he know or REMEMBER of such things? The wall encircling the compound was seven foot tall and two foot thick. The fancy brickwork as well as the interior yard made him think this had actually once been someone's residence. There off to the right was a rather large stable's. Sully's horse was there already.

To the left was a large building that had smoke pouring from a chimney top… the distinct smell of roasting meat that wasn't bear was everywhere. That was probably the kitchen, dining hall… and who knew what else area. Lissa was leading he and Robin into the largest structure; an enormous three story mansion like building with decorative windows. Hell, the double doors to the place were taller than he was, and made of some solid looking darkwood. Lissa easily pushed one open and motioned for them to continue following her. The first thing Fayt noted, was the LONG hallway that lead to yet another set of double doors identical to the ones they'd just passed through.

Door after door, fancy painting, tapestry, and other decoration they passed by on their way… to the other big door. They weren't going to stay in the house? There was MORE to this place? Yes, apparently there was. Lissa pushed the back door open and spoke, "Come on, not much farther."

Truth be told, Robin and Lissa had been conversing the majority of the time. They had finally taken note that Fayt didn't really FEEL like joining and left him to listen. He'd only half been doing so since then. He had to memorize his surroundings if he hoped to escape this place before Mr. Shiny arrived with news that he'd convinced the Exalt to allow him Skewer the white haired one and put him on display.

"Wow…" Fayt said as he stepped out the back door into the sunlight. Another building… this one was huge as well. The front doors had been slid open, and there were numerous people inside the building already. _Time to meet the Chrom's men then… err, and women as well._ There did appear to be a fair number of those from where he was standing.

With a light swallow, Fayt continued on his rugged trek to the place he hoped FINALLY had somewhere he could sit down. He was going to have those blisters growing inside of his blisters that then had offspring baby blisters. It would be a nightmare… well, he'd never actually had one of those that he could remember, but the word triggered in his mind saying it was a bad dream… which he'd also never had before. Hmm, maybe he was getting the meaning's backwards. Perhaps Dreams were bad and nightmares were the good ones.

Space...

Space...

**AN 2:** Ok, so if all goes well then the updates will be MWF. If I ever miss a day then you simply will not get an update. I'll be laughing at you on the inside...


	8. Chapter Seven

**AN 1: **Meet the Shepherds! *insert Flintstones opening theme* Right then, here you go… read or die… heh that's a manga/anime.

Space…

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Fire Emblem… Mmm, second helpings of bear *sound of author being mauled by several baby bears in retaliation*

Space…

_Reviewers: _**Please note that I am open to ANY FORM of review! Criticism is highly appreciated. Cookies and cake are… accepted. **

Space…

_A special thanks to anyone who reviews, favorites, or follows. Seeing those numbers go up and hearing your opinions always makes me want to keep writing!_

Space...

Space...

**Chapter Seven**

**The Wanderer Meets the Shepherd's. **

Space...

Lissa was the first one through the large open doors, followed by Robin and finally Fayt. The back building was larger on the inside than it had appeared outside. There were training dummy's of all kinds lining one wall… some had scorch marks Fayt really didn't want to know how they got. Others were nearly shredded, and there were even two missing heads.

"Go ahead, make yourselves at home!" Lissa said, to which Fayt collapsed just inside the door with his back to the wall. There was a chair… but it was fifteen feet away. He wasn't even going to try for it. Slowly, and for the first time since he'd awoken in that field, he began to peel those long boots off of his feet. As the first clattered to the floor next to him Fayt stared on forlornly. The pants were too long as well. What, had he taken someone's clothes then been hit in the back of the head and left for dead?

The shepherds were talking… or, the one with the umbrella clutched and bowed between her hands was. She was upset about something; someone putting her on pins and needles or something like that. Fayt was trying to pay attention this time, he truly was. It was just that his feet felt soooo good through the sock as he rubbed at the sole's. Ohh, her name was Maribel. She had been worried over Lissa though he couldn't tell why. Fredrick seemed more than capable of keeping everything other than the bugs away from the girl. Hell, if he stepped to close to her he felt the lance tip pressing between his shoulder blades(figuratively). Naturally, the girl could yank him along all she wanted… actually he still felt like dagger eyes were stabbing him repeatedly every time that happened.

A shadow loomed over him causing his gaze to turn up and see a VERY big and VERY muscular man standing there. Fayt looked both ways hoping for some relief and perhaps the chance to skip out on a conversation with someone he didn't know…. Actually, that was everybody. While he knew ABOUT the shepherds and the other amnesiac he'd been travelling with, he wouldn't say he actually knew them. He was here because Sir Shiny wanted him dead, and the blue haired prince wanted him not dead. It was a rather easy choice actually.

"The Vaike heard you all had a pretty hard time out there without him." The body builder stated while staring down at him.

"The who?" Fayt questioned.

The man went on as if he hadn't said anything. "If Chrom had brought teach, then things would have gone easier." Right… another weird one. Fayt feared he was the only normal person here. Next thing you knew they would have child soldiers!

"Vaike, leave Fayt alone! He's had a rough time!" The voice of Lissa reached his ears from the other side of the wall of a man… who had apparently been speaking of himself in the third person. It was decided, he liked Lissa most of all these people… even if she wore weird clothes. "Come back over here and meet our new tactician Robin!" The girl cried out elatedly. "You should see all the tricks he's got up his sleeve!"

Fayt, assuming the man would do as the princess requested moved to take off the second boot. They were easy enough to remove; after all, they had been made for someone bigger. When 'the Vaike' belched from afar Fayt knew he was in luck. The man was more of a group person, and had thus moved over to join them. Robin was joking, Lissa was laughing, and… the umbrella girl was huffing past him bent slightly out of shape.

She paused for a moment and eyes him critically up and down. A slight nod in his direction before she left was… approval, maybe? He wasn't actually sure, nor did he think he wanted to be. At least some of these people fit his image of a noble… well the only image in his head anyway. Of course, there was the possibility that his image was wrong, what with the amnesia and all.

Robin seemed to function properly in various situations. Thus, Fayt felt that perhaps their degree's of amnesia were different. The man at least seemed sure of his phrases, word play, and the tasks he was assigned. When Fayt had been instructed to light the fire at camp the day before, he had been staring at the wood pile for a while before Robin asked what he was doing. THAT was embarrassing; especially after the other amnesiac had done such a simple job of things in the end.

A shadow that slowly walked past turned out to be the blue prince. Perhaps Fayt's pace had slowed them down more than originally thought. If Prince Chrom was already here, then Mr. Shiny was undoubtedly close by as well.

A thud drew Fayt's eyes to the 'face to the floor form' of… one of the girls he had seen. While he didn't know her name, he felt a bit sorry for her. It wasn't every day that someone tripped over a… what had she tripped over anyways? "Sumia! Are you alright? Those boots of yours again?" Chrom said and questioned as his walk turned into a light jog, which quickly carried him to the recovering girls side.

Wait… had she tripped over her own feet? "No! … I mean yes!... I mean," the girl said which was followed at the end by a frustrated sigh. Her nose was bloody, was he the only one who saw the blood? Apparently, since the others just let it be.

"All right," Chrom began… while ignoring the muttering form of trip girl. "Everyone listen, in the morning we'll be marching to Regna Ferox." Fayt's face buried itself into his now foot smelling hands… which quickly was retracted. Please let him stay behind.

"Regna Ferox?" Robin chimed in with obviously peeked curiosity. Personally, Fayt didn't care. He just wanted more than a single night rest. He was only two days old as far as he could remember, and in all that time some part of his body hurt from being on the move.

The rest of the conversation was blanked out between the Shepherds and robin… their newest member. He would no doubt hear of lots to do with the country, the people, their cuisine, their military… and all sorts of things on the trek that way.

Chrom stood before him looking him over when Fayt moved from his trance of inward complaints. (He complains a lot). "You are free to stay here if you choose Fayt. However, I would very much like to see this dual sword fighting style you use."

A quick glance to Fayt's right revealed that Fredrick had arrived not so long ago. A light laugh escaped his lips as he replied. "I'll… be coming along. A few hundred blisters won't stop me." Though he dearly wished that they would.

Space...

Space...

**AN 2:** Yep… I'm losing the drive. I need something to draw me back in and make me want to write this. Something to make me not write the other two I'm working on as much. I blame The Vaike… it's his fault I tell you!


End file.
